Indian Love
by TeamSalvatore29
Summary: Anjie Narayanan is just another Indian girl. Who works on the set of The Vampire Diaries. You know the one where there is a girl called Elena, who has two brothers vying for her attention? That's the one. She has a huge crush on Ian Somerhalder. After Ian and Nina's break-up, she gets thrown into an arranged marriage with him. What will happen? Will he love her? IanXOC


"Anjie, did you get the set design for the scenes tomorrow ready?", screamed the director of my show, Caroline Dries.

Yes. The Caroline Dries. I work on the sets of the Vampire Diaries. I am the set designer, as well as the costume designer. So, I get to personally work with all the stars. And talk with them. And get to know them. How epic is that?

Anyways, getting back to reality, I walked towards Caroline, and said, "Here you go, Linnie. Are these okay?"

She scrutinised the papers I gave her for a bit, and then said, "These are perfect, as usual. What about the costumes?"

"I am done with Stefan and Elena. I am currently working on Caroline", I said.

"What about Damon?", she asked.

"Damon is the last. I ordered it that way", I said. Truthfully, I love doing Damon in the end, as I take a lot of care doing it. Not that I don't take care with the rest, but, just slightly more care with Damon. That's probably because I have the hugest crush on Ian. I love dressing him. And he is a great guy, and a good friend.

"Okay! By the way, I or Julie will mostly call you tonight on suggestions for the show", she said.

"Okay!", I said. I went back to my room, slightly giddy. Ever since mid season 3, I've been giving suggestions to the writers and the executive producers. Yep! You should be jealous!

"Hey, Anj!", came a perky, sweet voice.

"Candycola!", I yelled, before hugging her. She hugged me back tightly.

"What's up?", she asked.

"Just getting your costumes ready", I said.

"Yay! I can't wait to see them", she said, excited.

"Wait to see what?", came a very familiar voice. Paul.

"Paul!", screamed Candice, before hugging him.

"You saw me a couple of hours ago, Cands", he said, though he hugged her back.

"Still", she said.

"Wait to see what?", asked Paul again.

"The Caroline designs", I said.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to see them", said Paul in an overly girly voice.

"Paul!", said Candice, smacking his arm.

"No, but seriously, I love your designs", said Paul.

"Aw, thank you, Paul", I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome", he said, hugging me back. God, this guy is awesome. He is the best friend I've had.

"Am I interrupting something?", came a very sexy voice, that made my heart skip a beat. Literally.

"Ian!" yelled Candice in her usual, cheery way, and ran to hug him.

"Hey, Cands!", he said, hugging her back, though he kept his eyes on me and Paul. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Yep! I am whisking Anjie away to the amazing world of sunshine and rainbows. We are spending the rest of our life there", said Paul, throwing a cheeky grin at Ian.

Ian narrowed his eyes at Paul, and then turned to me, smiling his breathtaking smile, and asked me, in a husky voice, "Can I join?"

"I..", I started, my heart beating faster.

"Of course you can, bro", said Paul, still smirking at Ian.

"I did not ask you. I asked Anjie", said Ian. "Can I join you?"

Before I was able to reply, I heard someone say, "Hey guys!"

'Saved by Dobrev', I thought.

"This talk is not over yet", said Ian looking at me.

"What talk?", asked Nina.

"Nothing, Dobreva. Let's go", he said, and walked out of the room.

She looked at me with a 'What is he talking about?' look, and I shrugged my shoulders. Why did he say that? Does he like me the way I like him? Nah. It can't be. He just broke up with a very gorgeous girlfriend. What is he gonna want to do with me, poor Anjie? '

"Anjie! Anjie!", yelled Nina, waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh! Sorry Nina! I went to dream world as usual", I said, and she giggled.

"Sometimes, I wonder if your dream world is your favourite place to go to", said Nina, looking thoughtful.

"Shut up, Nina! Everyone's favourite place is their dream land", I said, mock glaring at her.

"Tell me you're done with Elena's costumes", she said.

"I am done with Elena's costumes", I said, monotonously.

She slapped my arm slightly, and said, "Are you really done with Elena's costumes?"

"Yes, I am", I said, smirking at her slightly.

"So...", she trailed off.

"So?", I asked, smirking wider.

"Can I see them?", she asked, pouting.

"How about.. no?", I said, smirking even wider.

"Please, please, please?", she begged pouting.

"No, Nina. And that is final. You'll see them in a while", I said, with finality.

"Why? Please, please, please, can I see them?", she asked, pouting.

"I will show them to you after the meeting, ok?", I said defeated, not able to resist the Dobreva pout.

"Yes!", she said, pumping her fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes, and dragged her to the meeting room, which was usually the lounge.

When we reached there, we saw that there was only a chair left. Nina went and plopped herself on the chair. I was looking around to spot a place to seat myself, when Ian waved me over.

I walked up to him, and asked, "Yes?"

He pulled me own, and made me sit on the arm of his chair.

"There. Now you don't need to search for a place to sit", he said.

"Thanks Ian", I said, doing my best not to blush.

I looked around to see Paul with a knowing smirk on his face. I glared at him. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"Guys!", came the voice of Julie Plec.

"Hey Julie", we all chorused.

"I have amazing news for you guys", she said. "Something called the Indian week is coming up. Can you guess what that is all about?"

"We get to wear Indian clothes for the rest of the month?", asked Anjali, excited. "Even better. I get to design Indian clothes for these people, and they get to wear it on the show?"

"Something like that, Anjie. Except, they will have to wear Indian clothes at all times, except shooting. And shooting will be a little rare", said Julie. "You do, however, have to take them shopping for Indian clothes. And make sure they wear them. Introduce them to the world of Indian movies and tv shows. Stuff like that"

"Yes, yes, yes", squealed Anjali.

"Okay guys. I am leaving", said Julie.

"Bye Julie", chorused everyone.

"Let's go, guys. I'll introduce you all to my favourite Bollywood movies", she said, running out of the room.

Everyone in the room, especially Ian, smiled at her happiness, and followed her.


End file.
